Puppets
by GreyFairy
Summary: What if Natsu and Gray met before meeting Igneel and Ur? What if they were friends/lovers when they were little? A mysterious girl knows everything about them and has a connection with the two. Both boys are keeping a big secret about something. Pairing: Gratsu
1. Leaving-Start

**GreyFairy: Alright! This time I made a Fairy Tail story!**

**Natsu: Fairy doesn't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.**

**Gray: Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

"Ne, ne A-chan what are we doing today?" A little boy with salmon pink hair asked.

A girl with long, pure, white hair with beautiful grey eyes replied,"Natsu, you and Gray are to part ways with me today."

Both boys were shocked. The other little boy, Gray, with raven black hair and dark blue eyes responded. " But Alice... We don't want leave you. Please... Let us come with you."

Alice smiled at him,"Gray, you and Natsu also need to part. This way both of you can grow strong, protect yourself, others, and each other. I'm sure we'll cross paths one day and get back together."

Natsu looked at Alice in the eyes,"Then we'll be able to protect you too right?"

She nodded her head,"Of course Natsu."

Alice patted his head."This will also give me time to make to make our family. She hugged the both of them,"Please be safe my zero-mates." Alice let them go and told them to close they're eyes. "Count back from 3 until you hit zero. Then open you eyes."

Gray and Natsu started counting backwards,_'3... 2.. 1.'_

When the both of them finally open their eyes, Alice wasn't there anymore. The area was completely different. What sadden the two boys the most was their partner wasn't next to him anymore.

* * *

"Where am I?" Natsu asked himself. He looked around, it was a forest next to some big mountains. He felt something hanging around his neck. It was a necklace, a black string, and a teardrop jewel holding a snowflake. Natsu guessed Alice put it on him before they parted.

He walk around until he saw a big grass clearing. Natsu walked towards it and saw something big and red laying along the grass. A big red dragon was lying there enjoying the breeze, until he spotted the boy.

"Who are you?" The dragon asked.

Natsu answered,"Me? I'm Natsu... How about you?"

"My name is Igneel, I'm a fire dragon."

Natsu smiled at Igneel,"Ne, ne Mr. Igneel? Can you teach me to become strong?"

Igneel gave him a questionable look."Why do you wish to become strong child?"

"I want to protect some people really special to me... I also want to protect the weak that can't do anything." Natsu said giving him a determined look a 4-year-old child could make.

Igneel scanned the child up, down, and around with his eyes. _'There are no lies in these child's words.'_ He thought. "I accept on teaching you to become stronger. I'll teach you to become an amazing Dragon Slayer."

* * *

Gray was walking around the snow-covered village. He saw many people walking around, staying warm in they're coats. For Gray it wasn't warm, he didn't have a coat on at all. Only a T-shirt, cargo pants, and rubber shoes.

What gave him a little warmth was his necklace. Gray knew it was Alice already. It had a white string and teardrop jewel encasing a small living flame. The flame would turn off and on from time to time. He guessed Alice did something to it to do that.

As he continued walking on, Gray bumped into someone."I'm sorry Miss!" He said.

The woman sat up after the fall. She had shoulder length dark blue hair, and was smiling at him. Said woman stood up and went closer to Gray. "Ne boya? Would you like to learn Ice-magic?"

5-year-old Gray was surprised, and the offer to become strong with magic got him. Gray thought he could protect Natsu, Alice, and the weak. "I'm sorry,but I don't have money to pay you." He said sadly.

"It's fine, no need to pay! You can call me Ur, nice to meet you." Ur replied.

"I'm Gray... Please take care of me." Gray smiled.

'_I'll protect those important and weak... No matter what!'_

* * *

**GreyFairy: Hope you liked it everyone!**

**Gray: Flame Brain...**

**Natsu: Stripper... **

**GreyFairy: Get along you two~ **

**Natsu: Why would- *suddenly kissed by Gray***

**Gray: Love ya Natsu *smirks***

**Natsu: *blushes***

**All: Thanks Everyone for reading! *bows***

**Gray and Natsu: Make sure to leave a reveiew :)**

**GreyFairy: I'll try to update soon! :)**


	2. Disappear and Seeing You Again

**Fairy: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the late update!**

**Natsu: Fairy does not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form!**

**Gray: Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

_A few years past now. Gray was now 9 and Natsu was 8._

Natsu was left alone in the forest when Igneel disappeared right in front of him. It started to rain after he left the clearing near the mountain. Natsu stayed in a hole at the base of a tree holding his neacklace. He looked up from the grass when he heard something walking towards him.

Now in front of him was an old small man looking at him. The man was holding a big leaf like an umber all to keep himself from getting wet. "Where's your family boy?" The old man asked.

Natsu turned his head to the side,"They disappeared..."

The man studied the boy for a while. "Your name?"

This time Natsu faced him. "Natsu Draganeel."

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. Would you like to join my guild Natsu?" He asked.

"What's guild?" Natsu questioned.

"Its a place where people form teams and look out for each other. The people in guilds also form bonds and go on jobs to help other people."

Natsu hugged his legs close to his body. "What's the name of the guild?"

Makarov smiled. "Fairy Tail."

* * *

Gray was surprised when a giant demon barged into the snow village. It attacked many of the houses and people. Mages who lived in the villages tried to stop it, but had no luck.

Gray ran through the streets until he was close enough to the monster. He got into his stance and stared using his magic.

Ur and Lyon, another student, saw the stance he was using to stop the demon. "Gray don't use that spell!" She shouted at him.

But it was no use, Gray kept going. Ur had to push him out of the spell and take over. "Ice Shell!" She said. That day Ur died after using the spell along with the monster.

Lyon blamed everything on him for Ur's death and left him going somewhere away from him.

Gray wandered around until an old man stopped him. "Hey little boy, what's your name?"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." He answered.

The next question the old man asked interested Gray. "My name is Makarov, would you like to join my guild?"

* * *

At first, Natsu felt nervous to see what kind of guild the old man was taking him to. It wasn't very far from the forest at all, which was a good thing. The town was big and busy with people having fun, drinking, shopping, and talking.

They both stopped in front of a big building with a banner of a fairy with a tail. "This is Fairy Tail Natsu. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here." Makarov said."

The man opened the doors to see an amazing sight (well, only to Natsu I guess). The people inside were fighting all over the place and wreaking or breaking stuff.

As Natsu looked around more, he saw a familiar person with spiky black hair.

The said person turned around when he felt someone looking at him. When their eyes met, dark blue eyes saw black.

'_Gray?'_ Natsu thought.

'_Natsu?' _The other thought as well.

The fighting in the guild stopped when Makarov used his powers to scare everyone.

* * *

"There you go!" Lissana said happily. "This is proof that you are now an official member of Fairy Tail."

Natsu nodded his head. "Thank you."

He headed for the door, but Makarov stopped him. "Where are you going Natsu?"

Natsu replied, "Just gonna take a walk Gramps! See you in a bit." He ran out of the guild and into the streets.

Makarov was taking a drink when he noticed Gray secretly sneaking out of the guild. _'What's he up to?'_ He wondered.

Gray followed Natsu to a riverbank. They both turned around to face each other.

"Natsu is that really you?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded,"It really is you Gray. I really missed you!" He tackled Gray to the ground and hugged him. Natsu started crying a little too.

"We're finally back together. All that's missing is Master and the Family. I hope she's safe." Gray said hugging Natsu back.

Natsu gave him a reassuring smile. "A-chan's alright. Remember, she's making the puppet family bigger. So she'll have people to protect her. As her zero-mate puppets, we have to trust her."

Gray kissed Natsu on the forehead. "I guess your right, but we must keep this a secret from the guild and everyone else. It is a very rare lost magic she uses anyways. Besides there are only two more people along with her that can use that magic. Okay?"

Natsu nodded and smiled. "The puppet world is to stay a secret..."

* * *

**Fairy: Sorry again for the late update!**

**Gray: Fairy, can me and Natsu have kids?**

**Fairy: Let's leave that to the readers to decide. Everyone if you want Natsu and Gray to have kids tell me in tell me in the reviews!**

**Natsu: If we have kids, then I want twins!**

**Gray: Sure Natsu~ *kiss***

**All: Thank you for reading! *bows* Please leave a review if you can!**

**GreyFairy: I'll try to update when I can :)**


End file.
